1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for detecting changes in background of successive images. More particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for detecting changes in background of successive images by obtaining vertically accumulated values and horizontally accumulated values using multiple binary images of previous image and current image, obtaining pairs of rows and pairs of columns based on the vertically accumulated values and horizontally accumulated values, and transforming pairs of rows and pairs of columns using Hough transformation.
Also, the invention relates to an interface system including background changes detecting device and display device connected to the background changes detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vision technology for analyzing images, recognizing necessary information and using the recognized information has various applicable fields. One of the things frequently mentioned in the vision technology is to sense movements in images. As the method of sensing movements in images, there are a method of sensing movements in images based on images inputted from fixed camera and a method of sensing movements in images based on images inputted from moving camera.
Among methods of sensing movements in images, a method of sensing movements in images using difference between previous image and current image is used a lot. According to the method, at a place as far as displacement value obtained from the difference of images from original place, information similar to information obtained from original image is searched and necessary information is used while unnecessary information is removed. However, the method is sensitive to changes in input images caused by changes of pose or location of camera so that it requires a device for fixing camera. There is a disadvantage that it is hard to precisely find information on changes in input images and to apply to images changed by zoom operation.